<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acetone by Profitina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009898">Acetone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina'>Profitina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Handprint Kinksters [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz has morning sickness and is willing to try anything to make it stop</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Evans/Liz Ortecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Handprint Kinksters [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Acetone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liz was a little bit past the first half of her pregnancy and just starting to develop a nice baby bump. It wasn’t that the baby was abnormally big or anything, just that Liz was so little. She munched on a pickle and watched old episodes of Dawson’s Creek happily. Max came into the living room fresh out of the shower and sat next to her. The second the smell of his wet hair and after shave hit her nose, Liz threw her pickle at him and ran for the guest bathroom. It was the closest.</p><p>Liz barely made it to the toilet before emptying her stomach. Max came up behind her and scooped her long dark hair into a messy ponytail with his left hand. He soothingly rubbed her back with the other hand while she heaved. When she was done, Liz let out a sigh and struggled to get back to her feet. She was all wobbly.</p><p>“Max, can you see if Michael and Alex found any information in the Caulfield files on alien pregnancies? I shouldn’t still be getting sick every time I smell something.” Liz wiped her mouth and let Max help her stand back up. Max nodded and kissed her forehead leaving the room to let her clean up. </p><p>Pulling his phone out of his back pocket, Max dialed Michael. After 3 rings, Michael picked up the phone with a “What?” Michael was always cranky when he was interrupted in the middle of a project.</p><p>“Have you found any information on alien pregnancies? Liz is still super nauseous.” Max straightened up the books on his shelves while he talked for something to do with his hands. </p><p>“It seems like the only experiments they DIDN'T do on our family in the prisons were ones involving human/alien pregnancy. But when I’m nauseous, acetone takes the edge off.” Michael told him helpfully.</p><p>“Can humans even drink that?” Max was weary of testing the acetone theory. Liz was the most important thing in the world to him. Add in that she was carrying his child and he got a bit protective.</p><p>“Just give her a little to test it. Can’t hurt.”</p><p>“I’ll ask her. Thank you, Michael.” Max hung up the phone and turned to Liz.</p><p>“What did he say?” Inquired Liz. She would try almost anything at this point to stop vomiting.</p><p>“He said acetone makes him stop being nauseous. But I don’t know if that’s safe for you and the baby.” Max gave her a placating look. He knew she was frustrated. </p><p>“Of course! Why didn’t I think of that? I’ll just try a drop of it. That isn’t enough to hurt.” Liz went to the master bathroom and started searching for a bottle of nail polish remover. Max followed her because he would follow her anywhere. She filled an eye dropper half way full and dripped it onto her tongue. “Mm. Has this always tasted like honey? Oh! And the baby likes it. Look, Max, they are kicking!” Liz grabbed Max’s hand and placed it on her stomach waiting for another kick. Apparently, they had found the cure to human/alien pregnancy nausea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>